A strand caster for strand casting systems, in particular for thermoplastic plastics, commonly consists of a nozzle plate attached to a caster by screws, whereby the nozzle plate and the caster comprise even abutment surfaces facing each other.
Similar to many other applications, a surface pressing, with parts to be connected, screwed or clamped to one another, should be achieved to be as uniform as possible on the abutment surfaces during operation especially by a large number of mounting elements distributed as uniform as possible in order to prevent a leakage as is the case with strand casters. Even with parts which are to be connected, in which in their interior no additional, for example hydraulically caused pressure acts, a deterioration of the surface pressing at even parts between the mounting elements, for example screws or clamp elements, arranged at certain pitch spacing can physically not be prevented.
With a strand caster generally a nozzle plate is mounted to a caster with a number of mounting elements near its outer periphery. Since the nozzle plate as well as the caster are subject to an additional inner pressure load, caused by the extruding process, a gap between the nozzle plate and the caster can occur, which would lead to leakage. In order to prevent this from occurring, often with strand casting arrangements one or more sealing means are used between the nozzle plate and the caster in connection with a large number of screws. The larger the number of screws, the more uniform the surface pressing between the nozzle plate and the caster can be realized. A large number of screws, however, stands in the way of a repair-friendly arrangement and leads to a decreasing exchange-ability of the nozzle plate.